


Ash and Gold

by Salfur



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: I tried my best, sorry if characters are ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salfur/pseuds/Salfur
Summary: The gang goes over to Spooky Island to scavenge for valuables after the fire.This is made as writing practice for the gang. Idk if I did a very good job keeping them in character, but I sure did try.Rated T for swearing.





	Ash and Gold

“So remind me what we’re doing on Spooky Island again?” Neil asked as the trio disembarked their boat.

“Yeah, didn’t this place burn down?” Nikki looked around with her hands on her hips. A blanket of ash and fallen trees covered the island, reducing the once luscious forest to bare trunks.

Max shrugged as he led the group into the burnt down forest. “Sure did, but I bet there’s cool shit that survived the fire at Campbell’s mansion.”

“You really expect anything survived that fire?” Neil asked, stumbling as he climbed over a tree in their path. Nikki had hopped over it with ease while Max walked around the fallen tree, as they weren’t too far from where it uprooted from the fire.

“Campbell had plenty of shit in that mansion. I’d be surprised if something _ didn’t _ survive.”

“Speaking of not surviving… What do you think happened to Jasper?” 

“Yeah, you’re right! He usually appears by now.” Nikki looked around in search of the boy in question.

A familiar figure suddenly walked out from behind a tree. The young boy turned to the trio and gave a friendly wave. “Hey there dudes and dudette! What brings you to Spooky Island?” The boy looked around, as if embarrassed. “There’s really not much left here.”

Max winced. “Yeah, sorry about that.” The boy rubbed the back of his head.

Jasper waved off his apology. “It’s all good. Everything’s a little depressing now, but not like it was your fault.”

“Wait. How are you still here? I thought we gave you closure.”

The ghost boy smiled sadly at Neil, “Well, that’s what I was hoping, but looks like there might be more unfinished business for me.” Jasper sighed. “Guess I’ll be sticking around a while longer.” He shook his head. “You three never answered my question. What brings you here?”

Max shrugged. “We’re looking for any valuables that might have survived the fire.”

“Sounds radical, but I don’t think you‘ll find anything here. Well, nothing valuable anyway, but I guess it won’t hurt to look.” The boy shivered. “Just, uh, stay away from Campbell’s basement.”

The trio, now turned quartet, continued onward to the mansion. Idle chatter filled the air as Nikki excitedly spoke with the ghost boy. This chatter was quick to stop when they made it to their destination.

Max gawked as he looked to the former mansion. The flames began there, meaning it was where the fire was most intense. The boy, however, didn’t truly know what that meant until now. He took a few steps towards where the house used to be. In place of the summer home was a handful of support beams on the verge of collapsing along with a large pile of ash.

Max gestured to the former mansion. “This is _ all _ that’s left?!”

“I told you, dude, it’s cashed. Nothing’s left but ash and splinters. Lots and lots of splinters.”

“Shut up, Jasper.” The raven haired boy scowled as he began sifting through the ashes. “There has to be _ something _ here.”

The boy huffed in response and crossed his arms in annoyance.

“Well, that was rude.” Nikki frowned in disapproval before turning to their dead friend. “Sorry about that. He doesn’t like when people doubt him.”

“Whatever.” Jasper said as he walked over to a nearby stump. He took a seat, leaning against it only to phase through the remains of the tree. “Are you for real?!” He exclaimed, standing up. The boy turned and glared daggers at the offending object.

Nikki laughed at the boy, earning her a glare too. Max rolled his eyes and continued searching around the ruins of Campbell’s mansion. He had ignored their conversation for the most part, choosing to focus on sifting through the ashes for anything of value. After the blue-haired girl calmed down, she began to roll around, making a general mess of everything as she happily laughed. 

Neil helped Max sift through the ashes, though he wasn’t searching for anything of monetary value. No, the boy was looking for objects of scientific value. So far, he wasn’t getting much out of the search. Jasper had attempted to help, but was having trouble staying tangible and ended up chatting idly with Nikki.

The trio hung around for nearly the entire day. Max’s growing frustration made his search sloppy. Untouched mounds of ash scattered the ground as he jumped from pile to pile. As he was about to give up, the boy’s eye caught sight of something shiny in the distance. He raised a brow as he walked over and checked it out. The object in question looked to be some kind of rock. Max was about to throw it away when he realized that his hand had rubbed off the coat of ash to reveal something very promising.

“Holy shit…” Max breathed as he lifted the rock up for closer inspection.

Nikki bounded over to her friend, “Find something cool?”

Jasper walked over to the pair, joined by Neil. Jasper’s eyes widened as he caught sight of the object in Max’s hand. “Is that…” The boy leaned in close and examined the shiny rock.

“It looks like gold!” Neil said excitedly as he too leaned in for a closer look.

“We’re rich!” Nikki exclaimed, raising her arms victoriously.

Max scowled as he carefully examined the rock. “Don’t get your hopes up. This is Campbell we’re talking about. It’s probably a fake piece of shit he used as a paperweight or something.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Neil agreed, “Gold is highly malleable, so there’s no way this thing would have survived that fire.”

“Mallea-wha?” Nikki looked confused.

Neil sighed. “It means it’s easy to mold.”

“Well, I’m still counting this as a win, I guess.” Max said, pocketing the gold rock. “I don’t know about you guys, but I am sick and tired of looking at ash.”

“Yeah, it’s also not very fun to roll around in.” Nikki said, shaking some ash out from her hair.

“It’s been making my asthma act up all day.” Neil added, “Let’s get the fuck back to camp. I can examine the properties of the rock at my lab.”

The trio bid their farewells to Jasper before making their way back to the boat. Silence filled the air on their ride back. David greeted the trio when they finally returned to campgrounds.

“There you three are!” The counselor exclaimed, running up to them. “You three worried me sick!”

Max rolled his eyes. “Relax, David. We were just over on Spooky Island.”

“Oh,” he paused, thinking over his words. “Well, I’m glad you three were having fun, but it was dangerous to go off to Spooky Island on your own, especially after that fire!”

Max glared at the man. “You’re dumber than I thought if you really think we would listen to that.”

David sighed as he shook his head. “I guess I can let it slide just this once. Did you find anything interesting?”

“WE FOUND GOLD!” Nikki shouted as she excitedly jumped up and down.

“Nikki!” Max turned to the girl. “Why would you tell him that?”

“What’s it matter? You don’t even believe it’s actual gold.” Neil said, his hand resting on his hip.

“That’s not the point. I didn’t want _ David _ to know. He’s going to take it away!” The boy glared at the counselor.

“Well…” The red-headed man took a deep breath, expecting a fight, “It’s true that I will have to… take it to make sure it’s nothing that could harm you or the other campers.”

“See!” Max gestured to the man, “I told you, Neil!”

“I’m not done, Max.” David said, causing the boy to raise a brow in confusion, “I have to take it for inspection, _ however _, if it’s not harmful then I’ll return it to you.”

“And what if it is?” Neil asked.

“Then it’ll go in the Box of Confiscated Items.”

“You’re insane if you think I’m going to hand over the only thing we found on that stupid island!” 

David frowned. “Max, please, I’m sure that it’s nothing dangerous, but it’s better safe than sorry. I promise, it’ll only be a bit. You won’t even realize it’s gone.”

Max frowned, genuinely thinking it over. He reached into his hoodie pocket and scoffed, “Fine.” The boy held out the golden rock.

“Thank you, Max.” David said, taking the small item. “If you three want, you can watch me examine it.”

Max rolled his eyes. “Oh, yeah, let’s just watch you stare at a rock. That sounds _ so _ fun.”

“Really? Sounds boring to me.” Nikki frowned not catching the sarcasm.

The raven haired boy sighed. “Let’s just get this over with.”

The trio followed the red-haired man to the counselor’s cabin, where he examined the rock under the light of a lamp. A few moments later, he placed the rock down on the desk and turned to the kids.

“Well, I have good news and I have bad news. Good news is that it’s nothing dangerous.”

“And the bad news?” Nikki asked.

“Well, it’s not gold. Looks like someone painted it to look like gold.”

Max rolled his eyes. “Of fucking course it is.” He picked up the rock from the desk and scoffed as he looked at the offending object. Regardless, the small boy pocketed the rock.

“I can’t believe we wasted a whole day for a shitty rock!” Neil complained as the trio left the cabin. “I had so many experiments I could have been working on!”

“Eh, it wasn’t a total bust. We got to talk with Jasper!” Nikki beamed.

“Speak for yourself.” Neil retorted.

Max rolled his eyes at his bickering friends. He walked over to their tent and set the rock down on his bedside table. Their search for valuables might have been a bust, but it could have gone worse. He just hoped the next day would be more eventful.


End file.
